Electric machines, such as motors and generators, typically include a stator that is mounted inside a housing and a rotor that is supported for rotation relative to the stator. Electric machines are often integrated into devices such as appliances. The size, capacity and/or cost of the device incorporating the electric machine may be an important factor in the purchasing decision. These factors also have a significant impact on the overall size, capacity and cost, respectively, of the device.